Splish Splash Splosh
Splish, Splash, Splosh! is the fifteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Thomas and Rosie are shunting when Thomas invents a game that involves splashing engines by racing through puddles. Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas to have a washdown before collecting himself and Alicia Botti. On the way, Thomas tries his "Splish, Splash, Splosh" game on the other engines and accidentally ruins James and Emily's loads. Thomas splashes through the biggest puddle yet, but only succeeds in putting his fire out and covering Miss Botti and Sir Topham Hatt with muddy water. Rosie rescues him and he offers to finish James and Emily's jobs so that they can go to the concert. At the concert, Rosie wants another game of "Splish, Splash, Splosh", but Thomas decides that he has had enough of that game. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Rosie * Charlie * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti (does not speak) * The Two Bakers (do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Troublesome Trucks (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * Town Hall * Bluff's Cove Junction * Sodor Bakery * The Washdown (mentioned) * Dryaw (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theaters. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Runaway Kite is used. Goofs * Mr. Percival appeared on the theatre poster, but he is not featured in this episode. * In the UK version, when Thomas and Rosie first splash through a puddle, Rosie's laugh does not match her mouth. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas, Henry, James, and Emily's trains. * When Thomas is waiting at the junction with Emily, it is said that he saw a large puddle to the right, but he was already sitting in the puddle. * When Thomas sprays Emily with water, no water lands in her trucks, but in the next shot it is said that it did. * Rosie turns around too quickly before she pulls Thomas out of the water. * When Rosie and Thomas are biffing troublesome trucks, there are two in front of Rosie. After the yard manager blows his whistle, they're gone. * The yellow arm distant signal has a red light on it, but such signals only have yellow and green lights. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Splish, Splash, Splosh Story Pack (discontinued) * TrackMaster - Emily in Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Take-n-Play - James's Muddy Mess (discontinued) In Other Languages Gallery File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!poster.jpg|A poster for the US theatrical release File:SplishSplashSploshtitlecard.png|Title card File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!Norwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue641)3.gif File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!.jpg File:SplishSplashSplosh3.png File:SplishSplashSplosh4.png File:SplishSplashSplosh5.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!6.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!7.jpg File:SplishSplashSplosh8.png File:SplishSplashSplosh11.png File:SplishSplashSplosh12.png File:SplishSplashSplosh13.png File:SplishSplashSplosh14.png File:SplishSplashSplosh15.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!16.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!17.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!18.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!19.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!20.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!21.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!22.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!23.jpg File:SplishSplashSplosh24.png File:SplishSplashSplosh27.png File:SplishSplashSplosh28.png File:SplishSplashSplosh29.png File:SplishSplashSplosh30.png File:SplishSplashSplosh31.png File:SplishSplashSplosh32.png File:SplishSplashSplosh33.png File:SplishSplashSplosh34.png File:SplishSplashSplosh35.png File:SplishSplashSplosh36.png File:SplishSplashSplosh37.png File:SplishSplashSplosh38.png File:SplishSplashSplosh39.png File:SplishSplashSplosh40.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!41.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!42.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!43.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!44.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!45.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!46.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!47.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!48.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!49.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!50.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!51.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!52.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!53.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!54.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!55.png File:SplishSplashSplosh56.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!57.PNG File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!58.PNG File:SplishSplashSplosh59.png File:SplishSplashSplosh60.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!61.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!62.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!63.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!64.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!65.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!66.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!67.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh68.jpg|Thomas and Rosie poster File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!69.png File:SplishSplashSplosh70.png Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterEmilyinSplish,Splash,Splosh!.jpg|TrackMaster File:WoodenSplish,Splash,SploshStoryPack.jpg|Wooden Railway Episode File:Splish, Splash, Splosh - British narration|British narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes